1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information delivery display system that provides information such as an animated image, a static image, or a character image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various techniques are conventionally considered that deliver animated image contents (i.e., programs) such as movies by using a network technique. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-101988 discloses the following conventional technique. In a sale of large-capacity animated image contents, a data transmission device and a receiving/reproducing device are connected to each other through a wide-band broadcast line and a security line having security higher than that of the broadcast line. An order or an accounting process uses the security line, and an ordered program is superposed on broadcast data and delivered.
On the other hand, an information delivery display system having the following configuration is known. Information (i.e., a program) of an in-building guide, a guide of each floor of a department store, or an introduction of a commercial product handled on the floor is created by an information creating device. The created program is delivered to an information display device through a network such as the Internet or a Local Area Network (LAN) to provide the program to an information viewer. In general, the airtime of a program handled by the information delivery display system is considerably shorter than that of a movie or the like. However, one program is not repeatedly displayed. For example, programs are produced for respective commercial products handled on a floor. In many cases, these programs are sequentially displayed as one set. Therefore, in program delivery, a plurality of programs are delivered as a set.
When the conventional technique is applied to the information delivery display system, delivery processes must be performed for respective programs. Therefore, a lot of trouble is caused when there are a large number of programs.
Programs may be delivered in units of sets to reduce the number of times of delivery. However, when a transmission error occurs in delivery, it is not easy to determine the specific program in which the transmission error occurred. Thus, the programs must again be delivered in units of sets. As a result, delivery time becomes disadvantageously long.